If $x \circledcirc y = x(y-5)$ and $x \veebar y = 5x-y$, find $(-5 \veebar 3) \circledcirc 6$.
Explanation: First, find $-5 \veebar 3$ $ -5 \veebar 3 = (5)(-5)-3$ $ \hphantom{-5 \veebar 3} = -28$ Now, find $-28 \circledcirc 6$ $ -28 \circledcirc 6 = -28(6-5)$ $ \hphantom{-28 \circledcirc 6} = -28$.